


We've Got Tonight

by wetbellamyblake



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wetbellamyblake/pseuds/wetbellamyblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern AU - She remembered that Richard would tell her everything at the beginning of their relationship. There was nothing he kept as a secret. He even did seek her advise. Now, everything had changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Tonight

We’ve got tonight

“So what Party is this, George is planning?”, Anne asked while she was sitting in the kitchen of her sister’s home.

Izzy smiled and shrug her shoulders while she took a seat next to her sister. 

“I don’t know but you know George, he doesn’t really need a reason to throw a party, does he?”, she answered and stirred her tea. Honestly she would gladly tell her sister why her husband really planned this party. She knew that if Anne knew the reason she wouldn’t probably come at all but still, Isabel thought Anne should knew about the plans Richard had, even if they weren’t together anymore.

“Did you hear something from Richard?”, Izzy asked, trying how Anne would react to this topic.

Anne looked at her with a strange look.  
“No, and why should I?”, Anne replied with a bitter voice and looked down at her cup of tea.

Isabel smiled lightly and sighted.  
“You know I’m really sorry that you broke up. Did…”, Isabel started and stopped a moment.  
“Did something happen?”, she finally managed to ask.

Anne only shook her head without looking up at her sister.

“No. I don’t even know what happened, he just said that he needed space and that he thought it would be the best to break up. That’s everything I got as an explanation.”, Anne explained, her voice low and Isabel realized that she should better trop this topic.

After Anne left, it didn’t take long for George to arrive home. When he entered the kitchen he saw that Isabel was still sitting at the table, lost in thoughts.

Slowly he made his way to where she was and sat down next to her.

“Iz, is everything alright?”, he asked and placed his hand over hers.  
He hated to see her like this because she seemed sad and the last thing he wanted was her being like that.

Isabel looked up at George and smiled while shaking her head.  
“No, everything is alright with me but I don’t know if it was a good idea with the party and I’m even more worried what Anne might think if she finds out about the reason for this party.”, she explained to George who remained silent for some moments before he spoke.

“Isabel, whatever problems they had it’s none of our business. My brother is leaving for America and wont be here for months. Maybe it’s better that they broke up, so none of them would be missing the other.”

Isabel looked at her husband with a questioning look.

“You mean, Richard did the right thing with breaking up with my sister?”, she asked, her voice getting louder with each word.

George immediately shook his head.  
“No, I never said it. I just think that the break up will help them both through it. Who knows what will happen when he’s back.”, he explained further.

After Isabel didn’t reply he took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly.

“Don’t worry, Isabel. I will take care of this.”, he promised and smiled at her before getting up and walking to the bathroom.

Isabel remained in the kitchen and looked after her husband.  
She didn’t know if she should be glad or worried that George wanted to take care of this.

The party took place at Richard’s last night. Tomorrow afternoon he would be gone and couldn’t help but feel nervous. The guest were already here and he was in the middle of a conversation with his friend Francis but his gaze wandered always to where Anne was standing and talking to her dad. 

He wished that he could just put her in one of his suitcases and take her with her but now it was definitely too late for that. His suitcases were already completely full with clothes and stuff and besides that, he broke up with her. 

Sometimes he wondered if it was a good idea to take this step. He knew that Anne was confused and hurt by his actions. He found himself often at the edge of admitting the reason to her, why he thought it would be a good idea to have a break.

After he got this offer he spent more sleepless nights that he could count, thinking what he could do and how they could work it out. But every time he tried to calm himself down, to say that they would make it, he felt that they both would end up feeling hurt because they missed each other too much.

So he decided it would be better to break up. Yes, he knew it would hurt at first but he hoped that Anne would be too angry than hurt and thus she wouldn’t even have the time to miss him.

Somehow now was the first time he thought on how he would feel. Alone. Lost in a new country, where he knew no one. A smile appeared on his face as he thought about a comment he’d read in an interview some actor gave. He’d said that he knew he loved his girlfriend the moment he realized that he put her feelings over his. 

For Richard he would always place her feelings, her safety, over his. No matter what.

Anne felt Richard’s eyes on her. Whenever he looked at her she felt a cold shiver running down her spine, just like she did now. She turned her head and her eyes met his. He smiled at her lightly and she smiled back.

She was about to walk over to him when George appeared in the middle of the room and asked for attention.

“My dear friends, I thank you for coming tonight. You all know that this night will be the last one here in England for my dear, little brother Richard, who will leave tomorrow. He got the absolutely great opportunity to work in a renowned american company to improve his skills as a lawyer in the following six months and I’m sure he will be missed here. So I wish you all the best, little brother. Cheers.”, George lifted his glass of champagne at the end of his speech and everyone followed his action.

Only Anne stood there, frozen.

_America? Six months?_

She couldn’t remember that Richard ever told her something about such plans. It must have been a fast decision, regarding that he broke up with her only two weeks ago.  
Maybe it was too much for him, to keep on seeing her, that he decided it would be best to leave?

Anne placed her glass at the small table besides her and left the room. Everyone kept on giving Richard their congratulations so she was sure that no one noticed.

Richard looked up and saw Anne leaving the room. He excused himself and followed her until he stood behind her on the huge roof terrace. 

“Anne?”, Richard asked, his voice soft.

Anne had felt Richard’s presence before he’d started to speak. With the back of her hands she wiped away some tears and turned around with a bright smile.

“So America, hm? Congratulations.”, she knew that her voice revealed her true feelings.

“It must have been a pretty fast decision.”, she added as he remained silent.

Richard closed his eyes for some moments. 

“No, it wasn’t. I already know it for about a month.”, he replied, his voice low and Anne only nodded.

“I understand.”, she said and turned around, her back facing him again.

“Anne, please….”, Richard started but Anne interrupted him.  
“No, you don’t have to. It’s alright. It’s none of my business anymore.”, she said and her voice sounded bitter. She remembered that Richard would tell her everything at the beginning of their relationship. There was nothing he kept as a secret. He even did seek her advise. Now, everything had changed.

Richard sighted and slowly walked over to her.  
“Anne, I never wanted that you wait for me like a lost puppy.”, he calmly said and looked at her.

With disbelieve in her eyes she looked back at him.  
“Are you saying that you only broke up with me, because you don’t want me to wait for you?”, she asked.

“I did.”, he replied and suppressed the urge to take her in his arms and simply kiss her.  
“I think it’s best. Six months are a long time and who knows. Maybe you’ll meet someone who’s better for you.”, he added.

Anne looked down and nodded slowly before turning around and walking back in. She stopped in the middle of her way but didn’t face him.

“After all this years that we know each other I really thought you would knew me better. But it seems that you don’t know me at all.”, she said.

“I don’t?”, Richard asked and Anne turned her face, her eyes searching his.

“No, because otherwise you would have known that I would wait all my life for you.”, she replied and made her way back to the party while Richard remained on the terrace, thinking about what she’d just said and realizing that he was more than just an idiot.

In the dimmed light of the terrace they both didn’t notice George who was smoking a cigarette in a dark corner.

George shook his head and made his way back to the party with a sight. Edward always told him that Richard was the more reasonable one between them two but right now George couldn’t help but find that Richard should be thankful for what he was about to do.

Some minutes later George was standing next to Isabel when suddenly the song _We’ve got tonight_ started to play. With a smile on his face he waited until the people would start to dance but no one seemed to make the first move.

With another sight he turned towards Isabel and held out his hand to her.  
“Will you give me honor, my love?”, he asked and Isabel only looked at him with a questioning look but after a moment’s hesitation she took his hand and smiled as he dragged her in the middle of the room and started to dance slowly with her to the slow rhythm of the song.

Soon everyone followed and the room was filled with dancing pairs. The only one left were Richard and Anne who where looking at each other.

Slowly they both started to walk towards each other until Richard’s arms were around her and they followed the rest and danced slowly to the rhythm.

 _We've got tonight, who needs tomorrow?  
Let's make it last, let's find a way_

Richard placed a light kiss on Anne’s forehead, his hand slowly running down her back and pushing her even closer to him.  
His lips kissed their way to her ear, from her forehead over her eyelids and her cheeks.

“Spend the night with me?”, he whispered and Anne nodded slowly before he placed his lips finally on hers.

Isabel smiled as she saw the kiss and placed a kiss on George’s lips.  
“What was that for?”, he asked while they kept on dancing.  
“That was for being the best husband in the whole world.”, Isabel grinned and as George smiled at her she kissed him again.

By the time the song ended Richard and Anne were already gone. They kissed each other over and over again while making their way to his car and then to his apartment.

Later that night the bedroom was filled with lustful moans as they made love. Their kisses were passionately while they were joined as one until both found their releases and cried out each others names.

_3 Months later_

“Anne, promise to call when you’ve landed in New York. Does Richard know at what time the airplane arrives. Did you tell him the right time, don’t forget the time difference.”, Isabel asked and Anne only shook her head.

“Izzy, yes, yes and yes. Don’t worry everything will be alright but you need to let me go now or I wont miss my plane and then I have to kill you.”, Anne said and Isabel released her arms around Anne’s body.

“Sorry.”, she said with a light smile before kissing her sister goodbye.

They waved each other after Anne went through the check-in before making her way to the plane.

Only 8 hours and then she would see her Richard again.


End file.
